Kabale
Kabale (Italian: Kabalè) is a supporting character and one of the deuteragonists of the series and franchise, Angel's Friends. She is part of the Devil's Enemies and 99% Devil who goes to Earth to start her stage in the Golden School in order to become a 100% Devil and win her Radiant Horns. Personality and Traits Kabale is a 15 thunder-old (in Season 1) devil, she is described as malicious, seductive, almost irresistible, a bit crazy but whimsical, lively and undoubtedly flashy. In the challenges of every kind she loves to cheat. She is a master in every kind of alchemy and numerology. In her bedroom there’re alembics, smoking potions and also a book about magic she uses to play nasty tricks. Kabale is very fanciful and showy. She likes to wear punk styled clothes but also trendy, she prefers mini-skirts and boots. Her clothes vary between the fuchsia pink, electric blue, Lucifer red and black. Kabale has got short violet hair with a pinkish-red tuft and amber eyes. She is a friend and right-handed devil of Sulfus', she's wide-eyed, also always smiling and, because of this, looks a bit crazy. She loves challenges and gambling. During the stage her Earthly one is Edward and her rival is Sweet. She's in love with Sulfus, thereby making her the least approving of the love-hate relationship between him and Raf. She’s the most malicious and sexy character who seduces through games and clothes. She loves appearing and risking. Her mascot is Nosferatu, a bat resting on her bracelet with studs. She has a punk and flashy look, she usually wears miniskirts, adherent dresses and boots, mainly in pink, grey and black. She has short dark red hair and amber eyes. In the comic, she comes from Sulfur City, where she has a book of potions and experiments. She is 10, cheerful and intelligent, but tends to cheat and her smile makes her look a bit crazy. She is the "right arm" of Sulfus. She likes creating potions, playing and cheating at gambling. She is the guitarist. Her Earthly one is Edward. She has tied blonde and red hair, purple eyes and purple wings. Her mascot is the bat Nosferatu. Clothes If you like to see more information about Kabale's clothing, go to Main Article: All of Kabale's Outfits. Powers 'Invisible Fly' This power allows her and her wings turns her invisible. It's used for the first time on the episode, The Rules of the Game. 'Double Fly' This power allows her to duplicate and multiply. It's used for the first time on the episode, The Rules of the Game. 'Metamorphosis Fly' This power allows her to transform into anything. It's used for the first time on the episode, Protection. 'Psycho Fly' This new power was achieved on Season 2 and her wings allows her to confuse the opponent and make it turn its' head. 'Prism Fly' Her wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of the Violet color. It's used for the first time on the episode, Final Clash. Gallery Trivia * According to the character designer, Igor Chimisso, one of his sketches of Kabale was inspired by the singer, Rihanna. * The character's name is actually used from the location of the same name that was in Uganda, Africa. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Devils Category:Angel's Friends characters Category:Heroines